The Hybrid experiment
by James95
Summary: Hertfordshire, England. A place where in a world of human/pokemon hybrids you wouldn't expect a plot to conquer the world. However, five soon to be hybrids are the only thing standing between humanity and it's demise. Contains angry mothers. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**The Hybrid Experiment**

Dedicated to Lady; if you can hear me up there and see me down here, this is for you.

_Prologue_

_Fact, in this world there is a now one in twenty chance that a baby is born with the hybrid gene, a gene which gives the person abnormal features and powers which have a mysterious link to the popular game Pok__èmon__. Fact, there is no pattern in the gene so a family who never had the gene could have an entire hybrid generation or a family plagued by the faulty gene can have even one child saved from the nightmare. Final fact, mankind is unknowingly on the brink of war and for a small county in England life will certainly change yet not for the better._

**Chapter one–Calm before the storm: Chris' POV**

"That was one nasty dream" I yawned as he woke up from my deep sleep, I looked at my watch, it was six in the morning, usually I would get up and go to school but since it was the summer holidays I did what any other sixteen year old would do and fell back into a deep, deep sleep.

When I woke up it was now gone past seven so I decided to get ready with a combination of cheerio's and the welcoming heat of the shower, I then changed into one of his favourite outfits consisting of a green long sleeved T-shirt and black jeans. I then turned on the television and switched it onto the news. "Breaking news of another hybrid related crime here on the streets of London" announced the newsreader, she continued saying, "the now named Piplup hybrid Jeremy Buds aged fifteen was gunned down by a gang of hybrid intolerants yesterday evening". She then continued with some interviews and a reminder that in a few weeks time a conference will be held within the United Nations to give people infected by the hybrid disease rights, privileges and access to higher paying occupations equal to the rest of the world. "_Rubbish"_ I thought, _"no matter what they do it won't stop the attacks, it's not their fault that they were born that way and anyway, I heard that hybrids can make themselves look normal for a short space of time, I'll ask David this afternoon if it's true"._ It was then that my Dad and my brother Oliver entered the room. My Dad and I looked virtually identical, we had the same crystal blue eyes, same straight black hair, same big build, yet my skin was considerably paler. Oliver seemed like my opposite having a more athletic build with rich chocolate eyes and blond hair, yet his skin was also quite pale and people say that we have the same chin; yeah there are a load of saddos around where I live.

"Right Chris" my Dad began "since your sister Grace has gone with your grandmother to Paris, until next Friday you will have to do some of the jobs that she would usually do around the house. What are you watching by the way?" he asked. "It's just the news" I replied "there's been another hybrid murder in London". "I don't know what the world's coming to" he said, I couldn't agree more with him, I mean how many more people have to suffer at the hands of others just for being different.

At around nine Mum came upstairs, she was always quite a happy person with her copper and brown hair all in a frizzy style as it was set every morning, we said good morning to each other and began our daily routines. I fed our two dogs and cat their food, the animals gave me a sense of companionship (no, not in that way!), particularly our old Cavalier King Charles Lady who despite the greying fur that came with her old age had a nice, friendly nature and a sense of loyalty, she was like me except I was brighter and less overweight, and that's saying something.

That afternoon I got the bus to St Albans town centre to meet up with my friends Archie, David, Josh and James. They were all great guys, especially David. I have known him since I started secondary school he has been a great friend to me and I accept him despite him being what they call a hitmonchan hybrid. I met him on the high street; he had straight blond hair, brown eyes and his outfit was made up of jeans and a T-shirt (so normal he could have blended in), those were his normal characteristics rounded up, he also had heavily tanned skin except for his torso which was a light violet in a pattern not unlike an old fashioned boxer's outfit with five horns shaped like a crown on the top of his head, his nose was so flat it was nearly invisible, his shoulders were two massive shoulder pads, stretching past his arms yet his most noticeable feature were his hands, they were somewhat like red boxing gloves with all fingers apart from the thumb fused together, yet despite this he can still smile, if I were in his shoes I would probably go mad. "Alright Chris?" he asked me in his deep yet humorous tone, "the usual" I replied. It may seem strange to say but now after these three years David's absurd appearance was second nature. We went round the town centre just getting the usual things, CDs, cans of coke and a bag of chips. We were in a cafe when Archie, James and Josh arrived.

Archie was definitely the shortest of the three yet got on the best with girls, was it his blond hair or his eyes, so watery through the framing of his contact lenses, or was it something entirely different? James was unanimously the biggest in appearance with blond hair and small eyes yet his nature was something quite gentle and in a way loyal, giving him the nickname "Grizzly bear" due to his size and good nature. Finally there was Josh, my second oldest friend in secondary school, with his dark skin, mini afro and "badass" aura surrounding him; you wouldn't guess he was a devout Christian or that he can back you up when you get knocked down. The five of us were tight in the meaning that if one of us is hurt we are all hurt and we all fight back for each other.

After some time, I looked at my watch; it had gone just past six in the evening. "God, David look at the time!" I exclaimed, I remembered that the I had to be back home by quarter to seven, that I also had to post a letter that my mum gave me and the last bus to Wellsworth (the village where my family and I live) left in ten minutes so David and I said our goodbyes and left for the nearest letterbox

"Say David, is it true that a person with the hybrid gene can make themselves appear human?" I asked on our way to the bus stop "only for all the time I've known you I've never seen you do it yourself" I added. David turned to face me with a serious, almost adult like face and replied "Chris, it is true that we can disguise ourselves but people like me choose to do so to give in to the demons of society's creation demands, but I am proud of who I am". We're both speechless for a few seconds, then I say "David, I could never be as brave or have as much self respect as you", he just grinned and changed the subject "You know Archie's thinking of taking one of those Archore corporation medication courses"? He asked. "Yeah" I replied "why he wants to I'll never know but if he wants to do that he should go for it".

We arrive at the bus stop about five minutes before the bus arrives when I'm knocked off my feet with a pain in my arm. "Chris, are you okay?" David asked me as he helped me up with a glove like hand, I look at my arm and see a cut, barely breaking into the skin to an extent that it seemed to be only a faded pink line. I turn around and see the person, or rather what I could see of them as they were wearing a dark cloak which like a pitch black night covered almost the entirety of the person's being. The figure turned to face me, then with inhuman speed they ran off. "Let's get that guy" growled David, "David we shouldn't" I insisted. "Why?" he asked "he's just knocked you over and injured you in the process". "Well there's no way for us to recognise them because of that stupid cloak they've got on, our bus is here and, to be honest a miniscule cut isn't anything to worry about" I replied "now we need to get going". We got on the bus with no clue about how that person and my excuse for common sense was the latest and most evil seed in my personal Garden of Eden.

After I said goodbye to David after our bus arrived at Wellsworth, I walked home. I live on a hill just outside the village centre, in a small house decorated with small flowers and shrubbery, it's not the biggest or the most high tech thing but to my family and I, it's home. When I opened the door, a large wave of heat and nausea hit me like a Double Decker going at sixty miles an hour, I must have been coming down with something. I went to the living room where my mum was doing some ironing. "Hello Christopher" she greeted me, she always uses my full name, she and the rest of my family always seem to do that "How was St Albans"? "Good" I answered "Got a few CDs, something to eat, posted that letter and something for Grace when she gets back home". I didn't say anything about my conversation with David or about the weirdo in the robe knocking me over at the bus stop. "Oh that's great love thank you so much" she said she then in her concerned voice asked me "Are you alright love? You do look quite unwell; maybe you should have an early night tonight". "You're right, I do feel unwell, I'll call it a night tonight" I replied. I got washed and changed, took some medicine and painkillers and said goodnight.

**Author's note: I do not own Pokemon. Read and review dudes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hybrid Experiment**

Dedicated to Lady; if you can hear me up there and see me down here, this is for you.

**Interlude 1: The nightmare torture- Chris' POV**

_No light, no smell, not even the taste of the air around me, I feel the intense heat getting hotter and hotter and hotter until it feels like I'm holding the sun as it burns me alive with what feels like white hot needles bursting through my very being (note to self, get stronger painkillers). As I'm having this going on I feel all the bones of my body breaking apart , reforming and changing shape all at the same time, my spine is stretched and what feels like I'm having large nails erupting through my hands and chest, my internal organs exploding continuously, forming new ones, making a few disappear and others move around inside of me,the pain lessened, then moved to my face._

_I felt like ending it all, my ears were being slowly dragged to the top of my head, my brain seemed be electrocuted from the new connections forming inside, now my nose and mouth felt like they were fusing together and stretching from my head, oh yeah I was in agony, I wanted to scream, to know I was alive but I couldn't. Then the pain stopped and I heard a voice in my head, it called to me saying only this to me, "you are ready, now awaken"._

_Then I woke up._

**Author's note: Well Chris should've done what David wanted, 'cause now his life is going to get a bit 'hairy'. **

**Chris: Why did you make it so painful? What am I now?**

**James95: A chick if you don't shut your gob!**

**Chris: I hate you.**

**Read and review .**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hybrid Experiment**

Dedicated to Lady; if you can hear me up there and see me down here, this is for you.

**Chapter 2: Monster (or how to lose weight Chris' way) - Chris' POV**

"Note to self, make sure I never have a dream like that again" I murmured to myself as I groggily got up, when I was surprisingly given an over boost of raw energy. "Something's wrong" I thought to myself, so I went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and almost died of shock and pure terror from what I saw.

"Is that me?" I asked myself as I looked in the mirror. The first thing that I noticed was that my voice had changed, about half an octave lower with a growl like tone, then came the more obvious changes. I was covered in dark blue fur apart from parts of my face, my elbows and calves downwards which were coated in back fur and my chest which had a creamy yellow colour to it, my hands had become paw like yet thank the lord I still had four fingers and a thumb on each hand. Then I noticed I had a small spike each on both wrists and on my chest and that I have a tail. WHAT! Oh my God it was, a blue massive tail bent in a spike at the end. Then I looked at my face. The black fur had formed into a mask pattern over my eyes, my mouth and nose had indeed formed together into a muzzle, like a dog's with rows of sharp fangs concealed within, my ears were now pointed and covered with blue fur and were able to pick up even the tiniest volume of sound. I still had my eyes and hair, yet as I looked at the back of my head I could see that I had grown what looked like four tear drop shaped orbs on the back of my head. I looked like- and I was- a monster. It was like someone had ripped the ground from under my feet and as the realisation that I would be like this for the rest of my life hit me, I began to curl up into a ball and let my salty tears drip down my face,staining my new fur as they descend like my mind into insanity's calm embrace.

"Christopher, I heard you crying, is there something wrong"? Oh God my mother, I can't hide this from her but will she be alright, okay that was the officially the stupidest question of the year, of course she would freak out like nothing on this Earth. But if I can't trust her whose left? "Mum" I began "You do love me don't you"? Confused she replied "Well of course I love you", and then she asked me "what's happened"? I then said to her as I slowly and fearfully unlocked the door "well, I don't know how to do anything else so here goes but please don't scream". I opened the door.

There was fear in her face, I gathered that much and she looked like she could faint any second, I also realised that although I was always taller than her after I turned twelve that I was now about a foot taller than I was last night so I begged "please say something, anything". "Christopher" she began to ask me "What have you done to yourself?", I then explained to her about the robed figure who knocked me over yesterday, then I waited for what she would say next which was actually what I thought was impossible to have predicted. "Hybrid or not, you're still my son but when your father comes home, you do the talking", then we both heard a voice we instantly recognised. "Christopher?" Oliver asked as he stood there in his pyjamas, "yes, it's me, don't be scared" I tearfully replied as I hugged him as I had never before this. I spent the rest of the day reflecting on my new life, then as I got changed into my clothes, I realized that they were bigger on me than they used to be, they almost seemed to hang off my taller frame. I then ran my fingers over my chest and noticed that for the first time I actually had pecs and a six pack under my fur, great, I become a wolfen monster but on the bright side I've found an instant weight loss program. It was then I dialled the number.

**David's POV:**

"Sixty eight, sixty nine, seventy, right that's done for today" I said to myself in an exhausted tone, seventy push ups, a personal best if I say so myself. Time to relax over some COD4 (that's call of duty 4 to those who don't have a life) and the new "Avatar" DVD that I bought yesterday. It was then the phone rang, it was Christopher's number but what was he calling so late in the evening for? "Hey Chris, what's up"? I asked him. "David, I don't know who else I can talk to about this" he replied. What I heard next shook my world, after which I promised to him "don't worry mate, I'll come round tomorrow". Whoa, I didn't see that coming, Christopher's always wanted to step into my shoes but now his wish may be his worst nightmare.

**Read and review .**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hybrid Experiment**

Dedicated to Lady; if you can hear me up there and see me down here, this is for you.

**Chapter 3: Aura network- David's POV**

I left the house at ten, Dad was somewhere in Asia to treat survivors of the latest flood, he's an Alakazam hybrid, meaning that after disguising himself his massive IQ (over 5,000 and I'm only in set four for maths) has made him a world renowned doctor, so he was called out often, mostly abroad to tend to the survivors of major disasters, earthquakes, terrorist attacks, etc. Mum was having a lie-in so I left her a note saying I'd gone out to get some things and that I would be back in the afternoon, even though Chris' house was over a mile away I got there in just under five minutes, you have to love super speed! When I got to his house I noticed both of Chris' parent's cars weren't in the drive, yet I decided to ring the doorbell anyway, a few seconds later I saw what looked like a blue dog's nose pierce through the blinds and rapidly vanish, I heard the rushed steps on the staircase and finally the click of the unlocked door and was surprised to see who opened it.

On the other side of the door was the head of what looked like a blue and black fur covered wolf, with eyes of a crystal blue with flecks of green and brown and a mess of short, black hair perched on the top of its head. "Chris, is that you?" I asked the creature, "yes, it's me, come in" the hybrid I knew as Chris replied in a way that pictured in my head as a broken man. I went in and saw what he had become. It was true that he had lost a lot of weight, I could tell from the way his hoodie and trackie bottoms hung from him, he had grown a tail which just seemed to hang limp from where his spine would end. Finally, his hands had become paw like with spike on the wrists but were still sort of human looking, in truth he reminded me of Anubis, the Jackal headed Egyptian God of the underworld. "You look different, have you done something with your hair?" I asked him, "yes, other than the fact that I've grown an extra foot in height, gained wolf like features and grown a tail, you're right, it's the hair" he replied amusingly, showing his newly developed fangs to me in a wolf like grin, somehow I think having me here must have cheered him up. "Would you or your friend like something to eat?" he asked me as he went into the kitchen. "No thanks" I answered "and what do you mean by my friend"? "Come out, I can sense your aura and I'm armed!" he shouted behind me, then he produced a sphere of pure crystal blue in the palm of his hand, a few seconds later the dark cloaked figure from two days ago clambered through the open window only now his hood was down so we could see his face, it was virtually identical to my newly furry friend's only he looked older and he had a large scar on the right hand side of his face. "Impressive" he spoke "two days after I infect you and you already now have some basic control over your powers". So now we know who gave Chris the tail, I looked towards him expecting to see some sense of shock or despair, oddly enough it looked like he was smiling, like a Cheshire cat who had caught a juicy mouse in a corner. "Right, why did you spy on me, who are you and why did you turn me into the monster I am? I want answers and I want them now!" he shouted, which even though he had all the reasons to do it, it seemed to me that the transformation made him a bit aggressive. "Please forgive me" said the scarred hybrid in what sounded like a Welsh accent, possibly Cardiff, "let me sit down and I will tell you all I know". "Well you've got an hour to explain and go, sorry but that's when my mum's coming back from Somerfield and trust me, she is far worse" Christopher pointed out, well he wasn't wrong was he? It was then the scarred hybrid began his tale.

"My name is Gavin Skye and I'm eighteen years old" Gavin began "ten months ago I was taken away from my mother, father and baby brother by the Archore corporation, they experimented on me and turned me into this". He then looked at his hands, which I now noticed were covered in bloodstained bandages. "What happened to your hands?" I asked him. He then replied "when I was transformed, the scientists inserted these toxin glands into my arms which releases the toxin into the wound made by my spikes which changes the infected into a hybrid, Christopher I never meant to change you, you simply knocked into me and, well the good pieces of news are that you can't do this to anyone else as I've removed these glands, it was painful but at least you were the only one infected, I was spying on you to see if my fears had come true, for that I am sorry", Christopher then asked Gavin "I forgive you for what you did but why can't you go back to your family and why did Archore let you go if they had all that work done on you"? That was actually a good question, but I think I heard Chris say that he forgave Gavin, wow, even after becoming a hybrid, that guy has a sincere heart. That's why Christopher is my best friend, he can see a person's soul without his vision being clouded by what or who they are, but even though he is very bright, he can lack in common sense. Gavin chuckled to himself, and then he replied "I escaped, they wouldn't have let me go otherwise and I can't go home because I don't know how they'll react about me and also the corporation might go looking there and I don't want to get them hurt", this was when I realised Gavin's pain, this must be how Christopher must have felt, isolated from the world so the world would be safe. "Look, Gavin, use my land phone, call your mother, tell her that you're alright, tell her what's happened otherwise if you don't say anything she will be worrying about you for the rest of her life" Chris said to him as he handed Gavin the phone, then Gavin dialled the number and said to the both of us "thank you". We waited outside the door to give him some privacy as he made his call. After ten minutes, we re-entered the room to find that the back door was open and he was gone apart from a letter that he had left for us. In it we read the following;

_My friends, thank you for everything you've done for me today despite all the pain I've caused, especially to you Chris. I phoned my mother and told her that I was alive and what had happened to me, we were both in tears, not only of sadness but also tears of relief. I told her it wasn't safe for me to go home yet, but don't worry, I've been accepted into Victor Mondr__è__'s school for the gifted, just outside of Welwyn Garden city and I am staying there for the foreseeable future._

_Many thanks,_

_Gavin Skye._

Wewere both relieved that Gavin now had a place to go and that his family knew he was safe. Then I dropped the letter as reality hit me with a sickening crunch. "Oh God Chris, we've got to save Archie, give me the phone, we may be able to reach him before it's too late"! "Before what?" he asked me. "You idiot, Archie's going to the same people that transformed Gavin, and I think in our group of five, only three should live this nightmare. "Sorry, but I thought you just said three" Christopher said to me. "Sorry, no time to explain" I said to him impatiently "Archie, for the love of God pick up, please"!

**Author's note: Wow, I bet I was the only one who saw that coming, now a few questions remain. Who is the third hybrid? Will Archie be spared? And will I get anyone to review or recommend this thing?**

**David: No you won't (gets hit by a train which came out of nowhere).**

**James95: Till next time.**

**Read and review .**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hybrid Experiment**

Dedicated to Lady; if you can hear me up there and see me down here, this is for you.

**Chapter 4: Caught in the crossfire- Archie's POV**

"Hmm, the Gallade program; increased height and strength, telekinesis, telepathy and the ability to create objects with the mind. Sounds good" I said to myself as I sat looking at the different courses that Archore were offering. I then went up to the reception desk and told the receptionist (hallelujah, fit and blonde) "Hi, I'm Archie Guin, I'm here to see Dr Solaris for an appointment, and I like long walks on the coast, puppies and giving money to charities which help orphaned children. My number's on the database and my phone line is open 24/7 as I stay up really late if you know what I'm saying". The receptionist just replied by saying to me "wait outside his office, he will meet you shortly and also you are really not my type". Wow, talk about giving the cold shoulder, so I took a seat opposite the door marked in bronze lettering with the words "Dr Solaris, PHD in Biology and chemistry" when my phone started ringing. I recognised the number as Chris' I answered and said "hey Chris I'm at Archore HQ for my appointment so I can't talk now sorry". "Archie, get out of there now, you're in danger!" Chris shouted down the phone. "Why, what's wrong and what's up with your voice?" I asked him, "there's no time to explain" he replied "all I know is that you are in danger up to your eyeballs if you stay there, so get out of there now"! It was then two guards came up behind me, restraining me so I couldn't move or talk, making me drop my phone as I was carried through the door.

They then dragged me into a transparent, silver tube in a room full of all sorts of science apparatus, vials filled with different coloured liquids stacked on shelves and what appeared to be two electronic microscopes, capable of seeing an object up to a sub atomic level, then I noticed a strange man in a gray lab coat with pale skin wrapping his small frame with thinning white hair and horn-rimmed glasses protecting his dull, grey eyes. "Greetings, I am Doctor Solaris" he said as he introduced himself. "Well you don't seem like a ray of sunshine to me" I replied, "funny", he smirked "however I doubt you'll find this amusing because what I'm about to do will change your life and bring us one step closer towards world domination"! World domination? Something tells me that this guy isn't the best bulb in the box. At that moment one of the guards pulled a lever and a purple liquid cascaded down from above me and began to fill the tube. Then the pain kicked in, my whole body felt like it was on fire, my bones seemed to melt in the liquid flames. Eventually, the pain was so unbearable that my whole world went black.

**Chris' POV**

After I heard Archie's muffled screams down the line, someone hung up. "What was that?" David asked. I redialled, put it on speakerphone and waited until I heard the familiar "Hello?" of Archie's. "Archie it's me, what happened?" I asked him. "So sorry Chris, I was just joking with you mate" Archie replied "and anyway, if there was something going on here I don't think the government would have let this place continue". "Alright" I admitted, then I realised something felt wrong here so I asked him "you looking forward to Katie and Sadie's party tomorrow"? "Totally mate", he replied, "later" and then the phone went dead. "What party"? David asked me. "Actually to be honest, I thought something was wrong so I made that up to see if it was Archie and that guy failed, this means someone was mimicking Archie to throw us off" I reply "it also means that he's in big trouble".

**Author's note: Wow, I bet I was the only one who saw that coming, now a few questions remain. Who is the third hybrid? What will Archie become? And will I get anyone to review or recommend this thing?**

**David: No you won't (gets hit by a train which came out of nowhere).**

**James95: Actually I got two reviews, one from RaNdOm CaT927 and Bob-Bobbyson so ya boo sucks to you!**

**Christopher: Okay, James 95 doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Read and review .**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Hybrid Experiment**

Dedicated to Lady; if you can hear me up there and see me down here, this is for you.

**Chapter5: My body is my prison- Archie's POV**

I open my eyes; I see bars, a bed with no duvet or pillows, a sink, a yellow bucket and a mirror. "Was that all true?" I asked myself, I looked at my watch and by looking at the date and my prison, it was actually true. Then I noticed the colour of my arm, it was a deep shade of green! I ran to the mirror, just to wake up to the end of my life.

I had grown taller and had the physique of a professional athlete. However, my skin and hair had turned a deep green on my arms and chest with the rest of me looking a bit purple and silver. But there were two things that I couldn't get around; one was that I had grown what looked like a green fin on my forehead, the other being the pink wedge shaped thing that erupted from my chest and back. "What did they do to me?" I shouted to the mirror, before seeing my elbows extend and sharpen; they cut through the mirror so shards of broken glass rain down, in disbelief, I went down on my knees and started to cry. '_This is it'_, I thought to myself,_ 'my life, my future, it's all over'._

'_Oi, misery guts, shut up and be like the man who thought he was a pair of curtains and, pull yourself together'!_ Okay, what was that, am I going mad?I just started hearing voices_. 'No you're not hearing voices' _"said" the voice, from what I had heard, it sounded strong, yet comforting. "Well who are you then?" I asked the voice. '_My name is Victor', _the voice now called Victor replied_, 'I'm a hybrid_ _to_ _and I'm the one that will tell you how to get out of this place'._

Victor explained to me that like him, I had telepathy, meaning we can read each other's minds, that Archore had taken him prisoner to extract his DNA, which they have already done and the only way that I could escape was with his help. '_Now, from what I picked up from the guards, you are a projector'_ Victor stated. "I'm a what?" I asked. '_A projector'_, he explained, '_is a person who can create objects using only their mind and pure concentration, at least that's what I hear, so just picture an object, focus on it and it will appear'._ I began with guns, cannons, swords, yet I either lost concentration or they were too weak do anything at all. '_Try making a door, my cell is opposite the wall on your right' _he hinted. I closed my eyes and focused in my mind on a door, wooden, with a pull down handle and then with all my concentration, I pictured the door on the wall on my right. When I opened my eyes, there stood the door; only I could now feel it here. I pulled the handle and stepped through.

I was outside, then I realised I was ten storeys above the ground and I was falling. '_Sorry, but I have to do more here, tell your friends about what happened to you, then come back to destroy this place' _Victor said__in my mind as I plummeted to the Earth. "How am I supposed to do that if I'm dead?" I ask him as the ground came ever closer, then I gave myself a mental punch in the face as I projected a safety net below me which I fell onto before it disappeared, leaving me lying on the pavement. "I'm alive, I did it!" I shouted, I was alive, without a care for the many people who witnessed me fall. Thanks Victor, now to find the guys. Then I realised where I was. "Dunstable"! It was, I was held captive in a rundown building in Dunstable town centre, well it was time someone used those buildings for something. I noticed an expensive looking Jag on my left and in less than a minute, I was driving a mentally powered version of one straight to Harpenden, driving has no age limit if you use your mind. But as I was entering Southdown, my mind became so exhausted that the fake Jag just vanished from under my feet. I was scuffed up from the fall, mentally exhausted and I had just escaped from some psycho's prison in Dunstable, so as I got up from the road, I remembered that Josh lived just a few metres away, so I staggered to the pelican crossing with one thought, tell Josh.

I barely got to the house, eyes getting confused from the mental exhaustion, I ring the bell, then I fall to my knees and the world goes black.

**Josh's POV**

Summer, the best six weeks of the year, no school, no homework and no annoying parents or my sister, Zahre to tell me what to do since they've gone to Somerset until Monday, so four more days of freedom. Then I hear the doorbell go, so I drag myself from the Kitchen to answer it. "What the hell?" I ask myself as I see the hybrid passed out in front of me.

**Author's note: Well Archie is now a Gallade hybrid and has escaped from Dunstable like so many of its occupants.**

**Archie: Thanks for the car**

**James95: Anytime my friend.**

**Christopher: Okay, James 95 doesn't own Pokemon. Can I go now?**

**James 95: Hmmm, no.**

**Read and review .**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Hybrid Experiment**

Dedicated to Lady; if you can hear me up there and see me down here, this is for you.

**Chapter 6: Secrets, disguises and a fuel saving parent- Josh's POV**

I look at the guy, it was evident that he had been in some sort of fight, judging from the fresh cuts and bruises on him, he was about my height, he had different coloured skin, a dark green for his arms and chest (I saw through the tears in his T-shirt) with the rest a silvery-lilac tone, there was what looked like a shark's fin on the top of his head and a pink wedge thing the seemed to come through his chest and back. I had never seen him before, but the clothes he was wearing and the look on his face stirred memories. Whoever he was I dragged him inside the house and onto the sofa.

An hour later and the guy stirred then woke up. "Hi, I'm Josh" I said to the guy, "you were passed out on my doorstep so I got you inside". "Josh, it's me, Archie" said the guy in Archie's voice. This isn't real, last time I checked Archie was a normal person, not like the guy lying on my sofa, then the phone rang."Josh, are you there?", it was Chris, yet he sounded strange, his voice was rougher, more like a growl, but I thought it must be the phone, "yeah, it's me" I answered "but I can't talk now, I've got a hybrid on my sofa claiming to be Archie". "Oh, okay because a few hours ago I received a phone call from someone pretending to be Archie, maybe they're the same person" he then asked me "can I come over in say ten minutes"? "Sure" I replied "why"? "Because I want to see and I have to show you something important to" he replied, then he hung up. So I decided to spend some time with Mr Faker, who was still claiming to be my mate. Fifteen minutes later I hear a knock on the door. I opened the door and David stood before me out of breath. "Josh, hey, what's up?" he panted, "sorry I was late, but I had to carry Chris all the way here, his mum paid me ten quid for her to save fuel". "Where's Chris?" I asked since he was nowhere to be seen. "I'm right here" a familiar voice replied, "but I've changed quite a bit since the last time we met", then David moved so I could see him.

**Chris' POV**

When I saw his face I knew that he was shocked and probably scared, well I would be if someone I had known for a long time had one day turned up having fur and a tail if they didn't have it a few days ago. "Whoa" he said, "that is a bombshell". He then invited us in, quite phased from seeing me, so we went into the small living room and saw him. Before I left, I looked up all types of known hybrid (Wikipedia is a Godsend) and from this one's appearance, he looked like a Gallade hybrid, I also found out that Gavin and I were known as Lucario hybrids. "Chris, is that you?" the faker asked me. I didn't reply but instead asked him something important, something a cheap faker would never get right. "What're you looking forward to on the trip to Berlin in September"? To which he replied almost instantly "Chris, I'm not going since all the places were taken". I gulped, he was right, meaning this hybrid was Archie. "Have you done something to your hair?" I asked him, "I was going to ask you that doosh!" he cursed as we hugged each other, but then in the corner of my eye, I saw something, something that was now made clear, all those times when he had snuck off, all those times when he seemed more than human, like he was something else. I turned my head to Josh, looked at his aura and asked him "What are you"?

"Chris, what are you talking about?" he asked me. I was shocked at how he could still deny it, I had the ability to detect people from their aura (the energy that is said to emanate from the soul), even after only two days I could sense if a person was hybrid or human, hybrids have more of a gold and red aura compared to a normal person's crystal blue one, and Josh's was pure crimson and gold. "Josh, since we're all hybrids here, let's see what you really look like". David and Archie were stunned from what they had just heard, yet Josh was calm, almost like he knew he would be found out. "Well, Chris, Archie, I would have thought that David would've told you after he found out, but he didn't, so well done" he said, then began the transformation. Dark blue fur erupted from his face with the rest covered in pure white with a dark blue jewel set in the middle of his forehead, his mouth and nose had fused together to form a muzzle like mine, yet smaller, his fingers and toes had become hard and dark blue, like claws made of stone with a spare on the back of each foot, a dark blue tail exploded out of his spine, curved like a blade and just as sharp. Finally a dark blue bladelike horn appeared from the side of his head. Then he said "guys, this is the real me".

Then it was then that he told us that from an early age he would disguise himself as human but after three hours, he would involuntarily change back, he then explained that David had known for two years, saying that once during school, after Josh lost track of the time, when he and David were alone, he reverted back to his hybrid self, yet David promised not to tell anyone. When we said we forgave him for keeping this from us he replied by saying "since we're all hybrids except James, I've realised that I don't hide this from you guys anymore". Archie then explained how he had been taken, transformed and how the voice of another hybrid had shown him how to escape, I mean Dunstable of all places; at least it would fill some buildings for once. Finally I told them how I had transformed and how I encountered Gavin Skye. "How did your parents react to it?" Archie asked me. "Well my mum, brother and pets were shocked, but then realised it was me" I replied, "my Dad, well he was another story..."

**Author's note: Well Josh has revealed himself to be an Absol hybrid and the Eve of war approaches. Lovely woman**

**Josh (Absol form): Actually, this form is kinda schmexy.**

**James95: You do realise what you just said right?**

**Josh: Oh**

**Christopher: Okay, James 95 doesn't own Pokemon. Can I please go now?**

**James 95: Hmmm, no.**

**Christopher: Well tough (walks out of the door).**

**Read and review .**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Hybrid Experiment**

Dedicated to Lady; if you can hear me up there and see me down here, this is for you.

**Chapter 7: Father, I have sinned- Chris' POV**

_Last night._

_Okay, so Mum, Oliver and the animals recognised you, so what's scaring me about telling Dad? Oliver had gotten used to the changes quickly and probably thought of me as some sort of giant dog he could play with. The cat was freaked out when she saw me but like the dogs something (maybe my scent?) reassured her that I was me. Now to tell Dad. How should I do this, do I say "Hi dad, yes you may see that I now have a tail, a muzzle and the ability to see auras, well that's because I'm a hybrid, oh and also, other than Grace you're the last person here to know!"? No that's definitely not how to do it. Well, I guess I'll have to think of a way to prepare him before I show him. I dial his number. "Hello?" asked the familiar voice. "Hi Dad, how's work?" I ask him, this may give a hint as I never call him at work. "Fine", he replied, "just got another client for Iris". "That's good" I reply, Dad works for Iris ltd, a company that helps larger companies save up to millions in bills, a new client meant he was in a good mood. "Wait a second, you never call me when I'm at work, what's happened?" he finally asked, "something which I'm so scared of, something that's ruined my life but I can't tell you until you come home" I managed to say after some thought. He was getting annoyed; this may have been a bad idea as he seemed to want to say something but instead he calmed down and reassured me by saying "okay, I'll be home as soon as I can". I hung up and felt an intense heat come from my hands, possibly because all I wanted to do was hit something, then a large ball of crystal blue something appeared in the palm of my hand, then with shock I dropped it, it created a small explosion on contact with the floor. Mum ran upstairs, "what the hell was that?" she asked me. I replied by saying "Mum, I think I know what my power is"._

_An hour later Dad arrived home, I could sense he was worried, I decided to go a bit dramatic, gives him a bit of time before I show myself. "Christopher, Colette, Oliver, what's wrong?" I heard as he walked up the stairs. "Anthony, something's happened to Christopher, something that will need getting used to". "What?" Dad asked her, "this" I replied as I stepped into the room, showing him my new self for the first time, "hello father"._

_Was it my fur, muzzle or tail or all three? Well, whatever it was made him faint (who couldn't blame him?) right in front of me, well this was a first . He woke up about half an hour later on the sofa in the living room, looked at me and almost did a repeat. I explained to him what I believed to have happened, about the strange hooded figure and the scratch. He just listened to what I had to say and for the first time I can remember, he started to cry. "It will take some time getting used to but once I learn how to become normal this might get better for us", he just nodded and said the best thing he could have said to me. "I love you Christopher and I know under all that fur you're still you", I then started to cry in his arms, God from all the crying I've done today I bet I smell like wet dog (sorry bad joke). Then it seemed like any other night, dinner, "East Enders" and a marathon of "Star Gate", Russell Howard and "Glee", when I said goodnight, I got my phone and dialled his number._

"Josh", I ask him, "can you show Archie and me how to appear normal again"? "Well" he replied, "I can but it's extremely hard to do if you're new to this". "I don't care" I replied, "no matter how hard it is, I want to have my old face back, even if it's temporary". "Alright" Josh muttered, "well first you need a mental image or photo of a person to concentrate on. I remembered that we had taken a few photos on my last day as a human, so I instinctively took them out. To think that a few days after this was taken, Archore had ruined mine and Archie's normal lives and turned us into our worst nightmares.

"Right so next clear your mind except for one thought" he then instructed. Archie stopped and asked him "and that would be"? "Turning human" Josh answered through gritted teeth, actually more like gritted fangs. I focused with Archie on the photo, picturing ourselves reverting back to our normal selves. David had a go as well but since he was naturally born a hybrid he didn't have a photo on him so he just focused on being normal. I felt a cool wave of exhaustion come over me, to which I instinctively walked to the mirror on the wall to see what nearly made me cry.

I was back! Ears in the right place, no tail or fur and no muzzle, just my normal mouth and nose. True this was only temporary but I was my original self again apart from the basis that I was taller and more muscular than I originally was before Gavin showed up. Archie had completely reverted as well to the annoying guy we knew as our mate except for the gain in height and muscle and the fact that he had virtually passed out on the sofa. We looked at David to see if it had worked for him as well, we weren't disappointed.

He looked in the mirror and fell to his knees from what he saw, his skin was now only lightly tanned without any purpleness, the crown of horns had vanished, his nose was fuller and more visible, the shoulders were normal sized but the best thing was his hands. They had split into five separate fingers, lost their red colouring and even had fingernails!

"Thank you" I whispered to him, then I hugged Josh (yeah, I need to stop being so emotional, I mean God, I must be a bigger drama queen than my sister now!), "don't forget, this is only temporary" he replied whist struggling to breathe.

Three hours later I'm back at home, Mum, Dad and Oliver were pleased that I could now look normal again even though it would be temporary. I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth when a hot wave swept over me, the next thing I knew I was brushing my fangs instead. Oh well, I thought, at least I can look normal.

**Author's note: Well now hybrids can look human!**

**Josh : Can I be my smexy self again?**

**James95: You do realise what you just said right?**

**Josh: Oh**

**James95: (sigh) okay fine.**

**Josh: Yay (goes furry).**

**Grace: Okay, James 95 doesn't own Pokemon. Can I please be in the story now?**

**James 95: Hmmm, not yet but soon.**

**Grace: Okay good enough for me.**

**Read and review .**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Hybrid Experiment**

Dedicated to Lady and from today Milly; if you can hear me up there and see me down here, this is for you.

**Chapter eight: Battle strategies- Chris' POV**

"Right, so what should we do?" asked Josh. We were in a small cafe in Milton Keynes, not bad but it was a good place to discuss what to do about Archore. "Well Victor told me that we should bring Archore down" Archie replied. "Well we know that don't we, the question is how to do it" David pointed out. "Well" I finally said, "if we disguise ourselves as human, then get our way to the main office, then we could bring the company down from the inside by "persuading" the CEO, smiling as I make a blue sphere in my hand. "It's a plan and since it's the only one we've got, all those who want to go forward with this raise your hands" Josh announced. Everyone raised their hands in unison. "Okay ladies" began David "when do we start"?

We agreed for tomorrow morning. We'd leave a note to our parents apart from Josh who would leave a message for his family on the answer machine, we'd go to St Alban's where the main office of Archore is, we sneak in through the reception area as human pretending we're there for an appointment, then when the guards enter to take us we revert back to our true forms, bust the guards up and work our way up to the top of the building, where we would confront the person in charge and report him to the authorities after he accidentally confesses into a hidden camera worn by one of us, we then stall until the police arrive so that we can put an end to Archore once and for all.

That evening I was going to bed when my brother in his Ben 10 pyjamas went up to hug me. "Christopher" he said to me "I love you". Those words seemed to fill my heart with happiness from the fact that he still loved me as a brother despite my new looks but also the sorrow that I may never see him again after tomorrow.

**Author's note: Well now the four get ready for the final battle.**

**Grace: Okay, James 95 doesn't own Pokemon. Can I please be in the story now?**

**James 95: Hmmm, not yet but soon.**

**Grace: Okay but soon.**

**Read and review .**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Hybrid Experiment**

Dedicated to Lady and from today Milly; if you can hear me up there and see me down here, this is for you.

**Chapter 9: Change of plans- Chris' POV**

Today was the day. I had written a letter which was inside my desk saying what I was about to do, that they shouldn't blame themselves if anything happened to me, that I was doing this not for revenge but to give the world some hope and that I loved them and that no one could have raised a child better than them.

I went on the bus to St Alban's, it was already nine thirty, I was in my human guise so I wouldn't be noticed, ten minutes later Archie, Josh and David arrived, human and as ready as they would ever be. "Let's do this thing" David said to no one in particular, Archie had the camera ready, I had my phone ready to call the police and Josh, well he had nothing with him apart from his trusty afro comb. "Let's do this thing" I muttered as we walked through the double doors of which we may never come back through.

**James' POV**

_Today was the day, well I've had enough of people picking on me because I'm a little on the big side. I heard from Archie that this place could help me_ I thought as I gazed upon the sign of the building. It read _Archore ltd; enhancing the world one person at a time._

Then I saw four all too familiar figures enter before I did. It looked like Chris, Josh and Archie but I didn't really recognise the last person. What were they doing here? I decided to follow them inside. I don't know what's going on but it doesn't seem good.

The reception looked nice enough, walls of steel and glass with small bonsai trees placed on either side of the three sofas, obviously for people to sit and wait for their appointment except for those five. "Hey guys" I greeted them as I walked over to them, only the tanned blonde was the only one to say "hey James, long time no see". "Excuse me, who are you?" I asked him. At that moment he smirked and his transformation had begun. In his place stood my friend, David Mcneil. "David, wow that's wicked but what're you doing here?" I asked him.

Just then the receptionist turned to face the five of us and was taken aback in shock. "Well well", she began "look what the cat dragged in, the little freak who escaped". For some reason this seemed to hit a nerve of Archie's and the next thing I knew the little guy had the woman at her throat with a dark green blade that seemed to come out of his elbow! What was he?

"You're not the only one with hybrid powers" she hissed at him, and then her body was enveloped in a white light. When it was over I turned to see that in the place of Archie was a taller, green and violet skinned hybrid with an identical figure standing right next to him which I could guess was the receptionist since she was still wearing her normal clothes. "You know Archie, I always wondered what you would look like in women's clothing" David blurted out, followed by the concerned looks from everyone who listened, I mean who wouldn't react like that? That was when the fight begun.

It was an intense battle that went so fast that it was all a blur to us and the waiting clients who didn't run away at the start of the battle. "When do you think they'll stop?" I asked Chris who was really into this thing. Odd, he wasn't really into fighting, did something happen to him as well? Just then I heard a crack, Archie was the only one at the fighting grounds but where was the receptionist? My prayers were answered as I turned to see a small unconscious pink blob like mass slumped against the glass wall which from the torn garments I guessed was the receptionist's true form. Thank god I wasn't like her. Then, just as I had finished thinking, a security guard in a black suit grabbed me from behind, in this futile struggle I started to scream.

Just as the guy holding me started drag me away (this was embarrassing as the security guard was struggling to drag me, I may need to go on a diet after this) when a blue ball of energy smacked him in the face and exploded on contact. I wasn't harmed but the guard released his grip on me and was unconscious before his head hit the marble floor. "What was that?" I asked to no one in particular. "That was me James," a now black and blue furred wolfen figure that I instinctively recognised as Chris from the way that the voice had spoken to me "Archore did something to Archie and I, so if you want to go with us and face probable injuries in order to help save the world from another crazed businessman then come with us". I nodded to confirm my stay and after this we left for the lift to at which point when we pressed the up button, there was no going back.

**Author's note: Well now the four get ready for the final battle with a new ally in James. See yu in a bit for what happens next.**

**Grace: Okay, James95 doesn't own Pokèmon. Can I please be in the story now?**

**James 95: Hmmm, not yet but soon.**

**Grace: Okay but I will have a good part.**

**Read and review .**


End file.
